Lord of the Rings (Map Game)
Map Mods SwankyJ (talk) 01:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) TheNoseKnight (talk) 16:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Rules Each turn is 3 years. You can increase one of the following: Military, Economy, Infrastructure, Navy You can do one of the following: Expand, Attack, Influence, Buy You can do two of the following: Request One alliance, One NAP, One declaration of war. MORE TO COME Nations yellowEreborian Dwarves The Royal Tank (talk) purpleGoblins- MOD CONTROLLED UNTIL PLAYER FOUND blueGondor- MOD CONTROLLED UNTIL PLAYER FOUND yellowIron Hill Dwarves - [[User:Bfoxius|''Bow To Your Sensei.]] [[User talk:Bfoxius|''BOW TO YOUR SENSEI!!!]] greyIsengard Stephanus rex (talk) greenLorien Elves Ishmal1103 (talk) redMen of Arnor Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) pinkMen of Harad - Scarlet Outlaw blueMen of Rhun greenMirkwood Elves TheNoseKnight (talk) tealMithlond Elves SwankyJ (talk) redMordor: "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" greenRohan- MOD CONTROLLED UNTIL PLAYER FOUND brownWild Men - Krasnoyarsk (talk) orangeCorsairs of Umbar SuperGalaxys (talk) Capitals Ereborian Dwarves - Erebor Goblins - Mount Gundabad Gondor - Minas Tirith Iron Hill Dwarves - Fortress of the Iron Hills Isengard - Isengard Lorien Elves - Lothlorien Men of Arnor - Fornost Men of Harad - unknown Men of Rhun - unknown Mirkwood Elves - Elven Halls Mithlond Elves - Grey Havens Mordor - Barad-dur Rohan - Edoras/Helms Deep Wild Men - Tharbad Corsairs of Umbar - Umbar Alliances Men of the Light Gondor Rohan Spartian300 (talk) 20:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Men of Arnor Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 14:23, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Men of the Dark Men of Rhun Men of Harad Wild Men Corsairs of Umbar Sauron's Alliance Mordor "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" Goblins Isengard Stephanus rex (talk) Dwarven Alliance Ereborian Dwarves The Royal Tank (talk) 03:05, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Iron Hill Dwarves [[User:Bfoxius|''Bow To Your Sensei.]] [[User talk:Bfoxius|''BOW TO YOUR SENSEI!!!]] Elven Houses Lorien Elves Ishmal1103 (talk) Mirkwood Elves TheNoseKnight (talk) 01:56, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Mithlond Elves SwankyJ (talk) 01:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) 2879 - The Third Age - '''BEGIN 5/5/14' Gimli, son of Gloin, is born. The King of Rohan, Folcwine begins to expand the army, and encourages the people to migrate to the capital: Edoras. Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood, and his party are attacked in the south near the abandoned city of Dol Guldur, proclaiming there is now life, and an army is encamped there, little is known at the moment. Trade routes from the Undying Lands increase the prosperity of the Elves of Mithlond The Elven Houses meet at the joint council of Rivendell, and discuss a the vote for a new high king. The contentestants are: Glorfindel of Mithlond, Tharunduil of Mirkwood, and Harandil of Lothlorien. Many currently favor Tharunduil. The Kingdom of Arnor continues to crumble, proclaiming independence from the Kingdom of Gondor, and becomes a dying kingdom, with orcs constantly invading and settling bases inside the land, aid is called from the Iron Hill Dwarves and the Elves of Mithlond. Hobbiton is overrun with Goblins, as Frodo and Bilbo Baggins flee to Rivendell. 90% of the Hobbit population is wiped out. Mithlond Elves are worried for the intrusion of the lands of Eriador. Osgiliath, the great port city of Gondor, see an increase in goods, doubling their economic growth. Minas Morgul undergoes a coup, during the chaos, Mordor Orcs enter the disorganized fort, seizing it from Gondor's grasp. Umbar declares war against Gondor. *'Mirkwood Elves:' We expand our military and improve our methods of archery training, swinging dummies from trees to create moving targets rather than using stationary targets. We send a party of 500 elves, mostly archers, into West Mirkwood. We set up an outpost in Western Mirkwood and form a light perimeter of scouts around the outpost. Expansion and Mil Turn. **'North Carrock: '''We build tree structures on our perimeter that will serve to improve our defenses. '''Inf turn' **'East Mirkwood:' We set up tree gardens to improve our economy. We expand into South Mirkwood, sending in 1,00 elves and set up a small camp. Expansion and Eco Turn. ***'Mirkwood dip:' The council of elves continues and a vote is cast to decide who the new High King is. Both Tharunduil and Legolas vote for Tharunduil. *'Mithlond Elves: '''We expand our military increasing the famous and devastating; Mithlond Sentries. Elven armor has become quite large in use. We begin to push the Goblin and Orc raiders out of the Shire as we begin to construct a small base to get things under way. '''Expansion and Mil turn.' **'Grey Havens: '''The walls are formed all the way around the city. As the navy moves out to the bay creating a sort fo sea wall to keep the trade from the undying lands, protected. '''Infrastructure turn.' **'Tower Hill: '''With the great, ancient, Gondor fort being repaired. The Elves happily make a new home and defensive base within. The leader and Elven Champion of Mithlond: Glorfindel, oversees the defenses being strengthened, to combat any wild actions that the '''Kingdom of Arnor' could take. Infrastructure turn. **'Rivendell: '''With the council of Elves meeting. The city is refortified after the devastating attacks from the goblins, not 5 years ago. Much support is given to Tharunduil and Elrond, as the leading contenders for High King. A new wall is being constructed near the mountain pass. '''Infrastructure turn.' **'Northern Tower Hills: '''Much harvesting of the mallorn trees and farms continue. As the economy is boosted through this incursion. Much joyous celebration is spread throughout the region. As the economy begins to prosper. '''Economic turn.' **'Mithlond: '''With the newly recruited Sentries. They easily push out the small waves of invaders, using phalanx formations to push their enemy out. '''The new foothold in Shire is to be complete in the next 3 years. Expansion and Mil turn.' **'Harlindon: '''As the great southern basin begins to form as one with the Mithlond Elves. '''Support is sent to Harlond. In efforts to influence and retake the old elven port.' For now the navy is expanded and does routine missions of scouting through the north sea. Expansion and Naval turn. **'Forlindon: '''After loosing Lune Valley to the Kingdom of Arnor rebels, the Elves in the north begin to resent their ancient human allies. Although receiving Tower Hill and Northern Tower Hills in return. The trade seems not so prosperous, as the elves are relocated to Forlindon.' The military is expanded as the start of unifying the region of: Southern Tower Hills commences.' '''Expansion and Mil turn.' **'Mithlond dip: '''The council in Rivendell for the new Elven High King. Glorfindel votes for Elrond. Elrond votes himself. Arwen votes for Elrond. *'Isengard:' The development of a huge workshop complex begins; hundreds thousands of orcs begin constructing the behemoth facility. The water of the river Isen is to be harnessed in a series of waterwheels which will drive automated hammers capable of crushing a man’s leg. Furnaces are to be constructed to smelt raw ores and cast the unfinished swords, armor, and shields of the fighting Uruk Hai. Mines are also begun which will extract all sorts of ores, and coal to feed the fires. The factory is expected to be completed by the end of the year 2885 of the Third Age. **'You could easily say more than "hundreds of orcs" as Mordor was supporting you, giving you an entire work force.' *'Mordor: As the ashen skies of Mordor continue to choke out the sun, Sauron continues to gain his strength back. His red eye continuously scans the realms of Arda, ever searching for both his ring and his foes. To consolidate his holdings, Sauron merges all his realms into the singlular nation of Mordor, although each region is given a military govenor to maintain Sauron's grip on the region. In this way the provinces of Nurn, Gorgoth, Udun, Anduin, Rhohavia, and the Dead Marshes are created. Feeling that the time is right given the political situation in Gondor and the newfound strength of his armies, Sauron sends his forces out to expand his influence. 12,000 orcs are sent to Andros to secure the region for Sauron, while another 10,000 move west towards Gondor, stopping in lower Ithilien. Several Nazgul are sent out to search for any clues as to the location of the Ring, but none of them have yet found it. Two Nazgul are sent to the realms of Harad and Rhun, asking the men there to reforge their alliance with Mordor. 'Mod response. '''The others are sent to search out the Ring and any possible clues. They are also instructed to search for potential Humans or other lesser races susceptible to corruption to bear the other three rings that Suaron has in his possession. As of now, four Nazgul are searching, three remain at Minas Morgul and two remain in Mordor proper. In Mordor, more forges and factories are constructed to create weapons of war and armor for Mordor's armies. **'You are not reforging an alliance. This is the first time this is happening. But yea it is plausible considering the ties of hatred against Gondor. **'I thought it had happened before when Sauron was first defeated, but regardless, the outcome is what is important.' *'Kingdom of Gondor: '''The brave nation of Gondor spits in the face of the scum of Morder and sends troops to reinforce the city of Osgiliath. The steward of Gondor sends roughly 6000 troops headed by captain Renuin to protect the lands in the north, capturing North Ithilien. Much grief is shed over the imperial fortress of Minas Morgul being lost. With the Kingdom of Arnor now ceeding from the Empire. Gondor has lost its kingdoms. Becoming its own independent kingdom. Now looking to reinforce their relationship with Rohan. '''Expansion and Mil turn.' **'Minas Tirith: The knights of Minas Tirith clear out the wild natives of Druadan. Claiming it in the name of Gondor.' Captain Renuin sends men to Druadan to secure a road between Gondor and Rohan. Expansion and Infrastructure turn. **'Osgiliath: '''The city's economic prosper allows it to reinforce its infrastructure, navy, and defenses all at once. The city is a great symbol, being coined the sister of Minas Tirith. '''Inf and Naval turn.' **'Lebennin: '''Many Gondor Archers are trained and sent to Osgiliath to reinforce the great frontline defense, as Minas Morgul has recently fallen. '''Mil turn.' **'South Ithilien: '''Rangers of the south encounter many haradrim patrols which are quickly shot down and killed by the guerilla warfare tactics, hone to the rangers. The amount of rangers being trained increases. '''Mil turn.' **'Belfalas: '''The navy is at large, preparing for what the Corsair-Paladin War may bring. Many privateers are hired into the imperial Gondorian navy. '''Naval turn.' **'Dol Amroth: '''As the birthplace of the Gondor Tower Guard. The great port kingdom, begins to experience a surge in military out put. As the troops are some of the best in the Kingdom. '''Tower Guards are sent over across the sea to conquer: Amrolas.' The great island base will make for a great buffer between the Umbar and the Kingdom of Gondor. Expansion and Mil turn. **'Lamedon: With constant incursions by the Gondor army, Lamedon forces push into: Drudrast. As it becomes a new region under control of the Kingdom of Gondor. Expansion turn.' **'Erech: '''A enormous wall is posted, scaled, drawn, and underway, between the narrow mountain pass which guards the region of Erech. As a military base is planned to be constructed. '''Inf turn.' *'Kingdom of Rohan: '''King Folcwine is pleased with the large turn out in military forces. The Rohirrim triple their numbers reaching new heights of 9,000 riders. Edoras also sees a massive pouring of Rohan citizens into the gates. Going from 14,000 to 38,000 people. Almost also tripling its size. With the hard industrious goings of Isengard. King Folcwine sends an army of 2,000 riders to "talk" to Isengard, and find out what they are up to, as frequent raids of Rohan towns and villages have hurt them. '''The army begins to set up a recruitment base in: Dunharrow. Making it apart of the kingdom.' Expansion and Mil turn. **'Isengard Dip: '''Saruman scoffs at the army of Rohan. The walls of Isengard are strong and high, its army of Fighting Uruk Hai vast, and the pikes long and sharp. **'East March: The large region, and its famous farming lands, increases and expands the economy by bolstering much more farms, boasting a new fertile land. '''Eco turn. **'West Fold: '''Home to some of Rohan's largest cities. Much armor and weapons are forged. And the region increases its smithies and forges; in order to equip the climbing army. '''Inf turn.' **'Edoras: '''With the wooden and a little bit of stone in the wall. King Folcwine orders a new repaprations to the wall. As it is to be as loved as Helms Deep's walls. Although very many doubt Folcwine's ability to achieve this goal. '''Inf turn.' **'Helms Deep: ' The base is refortified, as the Hornburg is reinforced with iron wedges and flanks. To further support the foundations. A large push for more lands has made the Kingdom militaristically invade: Druwaith. It quickly falls to its knees. As the villages welcome the Kingdom of Rohan. Expansion and Inf turn. **'Rhovian: '''With riders having to be at large in covering the western flank of the kingdom. Many riders are supported under the yound commander: Theodan. Only at the age of 16. He is a famous warrior and victor of Rohan. '''And he, with his 1,000 Rohirrim, invade the region of Emyn Muil.' Forming a linking geographical wall for Rohan. He expands the recruits in the area. Preparing for anything, in which Mordor may throw at him. Expansion and Mil turn. *'Lorien Elves: ' **'Lothlorien: '''Galadriel takes account for all of her forces in all of her territories. Knowing her strength in her archers, Galadriel establishes incentives for forest residence to construct defensive structures in the trees around the borders of each province. This is an attempt to secure borders and to further establish elven control in specific areas. *'Men of Harad: We expand our border westward. Our military and navy is being upgraded. Oliphaunts are used as the main transportation on the battle fields. Horses are also used. Most men in our military are archers. Mumakil Mahud becomes king of our nation after the death of his father, at the age of 20 he is the youngest rule of the nation. Hivar is set up as the capital of our nation. Walls and outposts are being built around our nation. We use wood and stone to build our walls and outposts. Ships out of wood and iron are being build for the navy. We ask Corsairs of Umbar and Mordor for an alliance. *'''You will have to specify where you are expanding. Expansion is much like expansion in Risk, where it's the whole region or nothing. Each region has an eco/mil/inf/navy turn and an expand/invade turn. The talk page has a labeled map, so look at that and specify which region(s) you are expanding into. TheNoseKnight (talk) 21:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *'Mordor Diplomacy: '''Alliance granted. 2882 '''Gondor undergoes wildmen invasions in the west from the Wild Men' Rohan sees a large boom in farming land and economic provisions With the large industry booming in Isengard, the Lord Saruman has decided work should be doubled. Isengard gains much inspiration and pride for the state, and the industrial/economic output is doubled, with more advanced weaponry and armor being created and used With the new introduction of Mithlond Elves in the Shire, the Goblins begin to plan once again, as constant raids from the Goblins keep the Elves from making any official prosperity in the region The Elven council is finished, with the victor being Elrond of Rivendell, who is now High Lord of the Elven Alliance, and rules from the joint capital of Rivendell. Meanwhile, Arwen is wed to Glorfindel, as the two have become increasingly infatuated with one another The southern state of Umbar has beaten back the small forward navy of Gondor and Umbar has begun to blockade some of their northern ports which aren't as protected Mordor begins to collapse from within, as leadership has become questionable in the north, with no ruler residing in Dol Guldur Arnor begins to become more organized and unified. As the Kingdom ONLY begins to start reforming *'Rohan: '''With the economy of Rohan increasing, we begin building new homes in major cities, particually Helm's Deep, as it is an important base for Rohan. *'Men of Harad: '''We expand our boader westward and take the territories of west Harondor and north eastern Umbar. Our military and navy continue to upgraded. Oliphaunts are being used as the main transportation on the battle fields. Horses are also used. Most men in our military are archers. Walls and outposts are continuing built around our nation. We use wood and stone to build our walls and outposts. Ships out of wood and iron are continuing to be build for the navy. We thank Mordor for being in an alliance with us. Farming has become the most important industry due to a population boom. **okay Scar a few things I mentioned from last turn. You can only do one category. Not both military and navy. Also farming? You live in the arid desert. There is no way you can farm. Or at least not on a large scale. And Harad's navy is a joke. So there is no real point in wasting your turn on navy instead of military. SwankyJ (talk) 14:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC) *Mithlond Elves: **Grey Havens: The Grey Havens expands it's navy, as military forces from Mithlond, Forlindon, and Harlindon are sent to the Capital to reinforce it. Continued economic support is received from The Undying Lands. Naval turn. **Tower Hill: Tower Hill is reinforced with more defenses as it fears a new organized Kingdom of Arnor. While the army is expanded to support the surrounding regions. Mil turn. **Rivendell: Rivendell's new High Lord, Elrond, makes new reforms as the walls of Rivendell, after three years, have been completed. Elrond sends Rivendell Lancers to ride out and gather intel and military standards and statistics of the other Elven Houses, Mirkwood and Lorien. Inf turn. **Northern Tower Hills: The regions large Trees gardens have made it a large economic center as more farms are created. Eco turn. **Mithlond: Mithlond increases it's quantity of sentries, and send them to the capital, Grey Havens. Mil turn. **The Shire: With newly becoming a region under the control of the Mithlond Elves, the region is constantly under threats of Goblin raids. The Shire guild forts and defense to slow and later cease, prevent, or stop all raids. Inf turn. **Harlindon: Sentries are trained and sent to reinforce the capital. Mil turn. **Forlindon: Constantly feeling threatened by the mysterious Kingdom of Arnor, troops are expanded and sent to the capital, as Glorfindel moves to the region to oversee the defenses. Arwen and Glorfindel's new son, Arfinwen, go back to the capital. Mil turn. **Southern Tower Hills: The new region of Mithlond Elves begins to increase the buildings and towns in the region promoting larger population migration to the region. Inf turn. **Harlond: The great and protected port city of Harlond doubles it's navy. As the trade routes from The Undying Lands now connects to the city. Naval turn. Category:Map Games Category:Lord of the Rings